RoWikicity:Cafenea/Arhiva octombrie 2007
' NU SCRIEŢI MESAJE ÎN ARHIVĂ PENTRU CĂ NU VOR FI CITITE. ' Ok, se poate asa? Bună.. o săptămână inactivă.. ce putem face? Cred că sunteţi ocupat, cu şcoala.. ca şi mine. Dar,.. ce se mai întămplă cu RoWikicity? .... Alexandru 1 octombrie 2007 13:44 (UTC) :Nu îmi este caracteristic, dar săptămâna asta am fost furat de FIFA 08. Însă cânt îmi apar noi idei imediat vin pe RoWikiCity. Încă ceva... am făcut ReKomanda. O emisiune/un videoclip poate fi pus doar odata la o oră? --VitalieMesaje 5 octombrie 2007 21:53 (UTC) ::Până acum n-am găsit nici-o altă soluţie.. FIFA 08, un joc frumos? De când este în România, parcă a venit mai repede la voi decât la noi . Poţi juca şi tu meciuri de Liga Adlibitana dacă vrei.. Alexandru 6 octombrie 2007 18:43 (UTC) :::Lumea nu e prea impresionată de 08, dar mie îmi place. Încă nu ştiu cum să fac meciurile, e puţin altfel şi încă experimentez.--VitalieMesaje 8 octombrie 2007 10:58 (UTC) E simplu. Joci un meci dar nu alegi nici o echipa. Alexandru 8 octombrie 2007 12:54 (UTC) Am o idee : Vezi nl:LBI. Asta este bursa (?) din Libertas. Dacă o companie din index-ul ăsta a fost foarte 'activ', a făcut lucruri noi, compania va "raise". Dacă o companie n-a făcut nimic, poate sa "decrease". Putem face şi la RoWikcity, ca sa creeam putina concurenta (si activitate!). Facem cu 5 cele mai mari companii? Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 15:02 (UTC) :Mai exact... cum va creşte raitingul? --VitalieMesaje 12 octombrie 2007 15:07 (UTC) Daca o companie a fost extinsa, sau a creat ceva nou, sau.. macar cand a facut ceva. Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 15:09 (UTC) :: Deci, să văd dacă am înţeles... firma x şi-a deschis o filială... va creşte cu 0.20? --VitalieMesaje 12 octombrie 2007 15:10 (UTC) ::: Aşa ceva, da. Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 15:11 (UTC) Dar crezi că este o idee bună sau nu? Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 15:16 (UTC) :? Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 15:24 (UTC) Da! E o idee bună! --VitalieMesaje 12 octombrie 2007 15:54 (UTC) :Bine, o să-l creez diseară. Mă corectezi? Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::Ai un nume pentru bursa? Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 16:00 (UTC) ::: BVA? Adică Bursa de Valori din Adlibita sau Bursa de Valori Adlibitană? (Ce vrei sa zici prin a te corecta?) --VitalieMesaje 12 octombrie 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::: BVA e bine. Nu te oblig ;P, dar ar arăta mai bine articolul. Adică cre vreau să spun când am scris BVA, te voi ruga să corectezi textul articolului. Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 16:13 (UTC) Ah! Bine! --VitalieMesaje 12 octombrie 2007 16:16 (UTC) ::::Îmi place ideea. Să trecem la treabă. Şi BVA îmi convine, de asemenea. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 12 octombrie 2007 16:24 (UTC) Deci cum rămâne? Bursa de Valori din Adlibita, Bursa de Valori Adlibita sau Bursa de Valori Adlibitană. --VitalieMesaje 12 octombrie 2007 16:38 (UTC) :În România este "Bursa de Valori Bucureşti", dar "Bursa de Valori din Adlibita" îmi place mai mult. La Wikistad (LBI) este "Index de Bursă (sau aşa ceva) Libertană" Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 17:17 (UTC) 5 companii Cele mai mari companii: *Pedrosoft *Mocu Media *Yum! *A Media *CFA ? :De acord, alte companii sau idee???? Alexandru 12 octombrie 2007 17:18 (UTC) :: , pe parcurs dacă mai apar... le includem... cu toate că mai sunt câteva.. RATC de exemplu... --VitalieMesaje 13 octombrie 2007 08:01 (UTC) :Mai vreau să creez o companie, ce are magazine şi horeca. În loc de CFA? Alexandru 13 octombrie 2007 16:19 (UTC) Childish Intentions Formaţia Childish Intentions caută membri! Cei interesaţi să se prezinte! --VitalieMesaje 13 octombrie 2007 12:45 (UTC) Traducere Ce înseamnă "dochtermaatschappij"/"dochterbedrijf"? --VitalieMesaje 13 octombrie 2007 13:16 (UTC) :Subdiviziuni de o companie? Literally, dochterbedrijf este "fiică de companie". Alexandru 13 octombrie 2007 16:16 (UTC) ::Căutam cuvântul potrivit pentru "diviziune"/"subdiviziune" si am intrat pe wikia olandeza si m-am uitat, dar nu eram sigur, Mersi mult!--VitalieMesaje 13 octombrie 2007 16:25 (UTC) :::Cu plăcere! Am văzut că ai copiat formatul de navigare de la nl:MenM Corp. . Cred că Yum! este cea mai mare companie din Adlibita, actual. O să creez şi ceva concurenţă pt tine! ;-) Alexandru 13 octombrie 2007 16:36 (UTC) ::::Am vrut să personalizez formatul de navigare, dar nu găseam culori mai potrivite pentru aceasta aşa că l-am luat. Sper că nu o să ceară nimeni drepturile de autor. Oricum l-am personalizat, aşa că unele formate ajung pana la 4 nivele, spre deosebire de 3 câte sunt acolo. Concurenţă am şi acum. Am o întrebare, am pus cinematograful Cinematomania la Media, dar nu cred că cel mai potrivit e aici, unde s-ar potrivi mai bine? --VitalieMesaje 13 octombrie 2007 16:45 (UTC) ::::Nu ceară nimeni drepturile de autor. Cinematomania.. nu contează, lasă-l acolo. Alexandru 13 octombrie 2007 17:05 (UTC) Inco localitate Vreau să creez un sat englez, ca să fie Adlibita şi un pic accesibil pt membrii de la Wikistad si Wikination. De acord? Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 08:22 (UTC) :? Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 08:49 (UTC) ::Sigur! Voi face câteva magazine şi câteva sedii a unor companii pentru a-l dezvolta. --VitalieMesaje 14 octombrie 2007 08:53 (UTC) :::Ok, îl creez mai târziu.. mai tre să citesc o carte engleză pt şcoală :-( Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 09:18 (UTC) Numele va fi: Highboro. Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 10:38 (UTC) Ziarele Nu mai scriu nimic ziarele. Cineva vrea să înfiinţează vreun ziar în ce vor fi scrise toate noutăţile din Adlibita/Libertas/Lovia/Lumea reală? Eu o să scriu în Global noutăţi în engleză.. Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 09:34 (UTC) :Aş putea scrie şi eu, chiar dacă nu sunt bine iniţiat în jurnalistică (chiar dacă tata e jurnalist). Însă va trebui să mă informaţi despre noutăţile din Libertas şi Lovia. Să înfiinţez un ziar nou sau să cumpăr unu deja făcut? --VitalieMesaje 14 octombrie 2007 09:38 (UTC) ::Poţi scrie şi numai despre Adlibita, cum vrei. Cred că ar fi mai bine dacă cumperi unu făcut, şi îl poţi schimba cum vrei (titlul, etc) Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 09:50 (UTC) :::Bine, mă voi ocupa de asta mai târziu. --VitalieMesaje 14 octombrie 2007 10:14 (UTC) Lămurire Şi până la urmă.. cum e? RoWiki'c'''ity sau RoWiki'C'ity? Când scriam tutorialele scriam de obicei RoWikiCity, dar se mai întampla sa fie scris şi RoWikicity, nu cred că e mare diferenţa, dar oricum trebuie de stabilit acum... şi.. adresa de obicei e rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/RoWikicity:.... --VitalieMesaje 14 octombrie 2007 16:46 (UTC) :Folosim RoWikicity. Aproape întotdeauna a fost folosit numele cu '''c' Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 18:08 (UTC) ::Bine, mersi. --VitalieMesaje 15 octombrie 2007 16:00 (UTC) Cronologie Cred că zilele ne ia mult timp (cel puţin mie). Care e părerea voastra? Merită să existe aşa ceva? Cu anii e fain, că în fiecare zi adaugi câte ceva... dar cu zilele e altfel... --VitalieMesaje 15 octombrie 2007 16:00 (UTC) :Am discutat cu Mocu, şi noi spunem că poţi face când avem mai multe articole, utilizatori. Ia mult timp, şi nu este f important. Până acum a fost bine cu zilele, dar cred că poţi face şi o pauză . ::Mă gândeam să fie doar paginile anilor, unde va fi datat cronologic... sau o pagină, Cronologie, cu toate zilele. Rămân la ideea paginilor doar cu ani... --VitalieMesaje 16 octombrie 2007 13:51 (UTC) Mocu Spună că o să vină înapoi :-) Alexandru 16 octombrie 2007 12:54 (UTC) :Îi simţeam lipsa! --VitalieMesaje 16 octombrie 2007 13:46 (UTC) ::El nu ne-o simte... cred! E pe mess toată seara... cine ştie? E un artist! Studiază la vioară poate... -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 octombrie 2007 21:13 (UTC) PS:I-am cerut şi un CD cu autograf. :-). PPS: Asta nu înseamnă că îl dau la cineva. PPPS: Asta nu înseamnă că el îmi va da vreodată acel CD. :-) Utilizator Spaniol O minoritate spaniolă în Adlibita? Sper! Alexandru 27 octombrie 2007 12:41 (UTC) Mai multe lucruri 1) Sunteţi de acord cu modificările mele de astăzi? (sidebar, etc. Dacă nu-ţi place Petru, cu TVA şi Radio A, poţi să faci un 'revert'). 2) Am modificat mai multe formate. Acum sunt în stilul formatului Cutie mesaj. E bine? 3) Utilizator:DimiTalen din Libertas este cetăţean, a făcut mai multe modificări decât 50. Mai a scris câteva articole legate de Highboro şi etc. 4) Ce facem cu Format:Navigare? Este prea mare. Facem cu cele mai importante lucruri sau punem doar legături "with the categories"? (Geografie, Cladiri, Politica). Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 20:55 (UTC) Petru 1) Cred că am putea şi şterge punctele de interes din sidebar. 2) Formatele arată foarte bine! Lasă-le aşa! 3) Mai bine; să fie cetăţean! 4) Ideea mea: facem o navigare pentru clădiri, una pentru companii, una pentru produse, una pentru localităţi, una pentru geografie, etc. Dar va dura mult să înlocuim toate formatele. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 octombrie 2007 21:01 (UTC) * Hop! Formatul ciot este greşit reconceput! -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 octombrie 2007 21:04 (UTC) :?? Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 21:07 (UTC) ::Problema cu legătura sau..? Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 21:09 (UTC) Hmm.. da. Scrie "Christianenburg" de două ori :S. Şi pentru navigare.. da.. se poate. Am vrut să fac un http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Bucurestean/zandbak4 (dă click pe inklappen/uitklappen), dar nu merge la RoWikicity. Dar mai multe navigări este o posibilitate. Avem şi pentru cartierele Christianenburgului. Alexandru 28 octombrie 2007 21:07 (UTC) Invited Everyone who speaks a bit English is invited to come to Highboro. In this English town, there is place you companies, shops, eating and drinking, culture, history and nature. So, what are you waiting for and buy a house in Highboro! 29 octombrie 2007 09:15 (UTC) thumb|500px|center Pedrosoft îşi ia revanşa! La ameninţarea companiei Yum!, Pedrosoft se pregăteşte pentru o revanşă! Ţine-te bine, Vitalie! :-). -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 29 octombrie 2007 17:12 (UTC) : :-P :-) Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 17:42 (UTC) :: Revanche? :D 29 octombrie 2007 18:06 (UTC) ::: Da :-P . You pronounce "revanşă" as "revanche" too. Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 18:12 (UTC) Anunţă-mă despre ce e vorba --VitalieMesaje 30 octombrie 2007 14:44 (UTC) Format:Navigare O să încep astăseară cu formatele de navigare dar.. cum facem? Propunerea mea: *Clădiri (Format:Navigare Clădiri) **Monumente istorice (tre să facem şi o organizaţie pentru aceasta) **Lăcaşuri de cult **Etc *Companii (Format:Navigare Companii) *Localităţi (Format:Navigare Localităţi) *Media (Format:Navigare Media) *Sport (Format:Navigare Sport) *Website-uri (Format:Navigare Website-uri) Cam aşa? Alexandru 29 octombrie 2007 18:28 (UTC) :pro 29 octombrie 2007 18:29 (UTC) Cameră de Comerţ Voi fac o cameră de comerţ (dă click) ca şi am făcut la Wikistad. Dar aici e mai simplu pentru că la Wikistad sunt mai multe companii. Sunteţi ? Alexandru 31 octombrie 2007 16:43 (UTC) *Si, . 31 octombrie 2007 17:45 (UTC) * Vitalie 31 octombrie 2007 17:48 (UTC) **(a spus prin Yahoo Mess). Alexandru 31 octombrie 2007 17:47 (UTC) OK, o să-l creez mâine (I'll make it tomorrow) Alexandru 31 octombrie 2007 17:47 (UTC) :Thanks for translating! 31 octombrie 2007 17:50 (UTC) :D ::Well, if I'm talking with a Romanian and with a Dutch man (the other two Romanians are a bit.. gone :-S) Alexandru 31 octombrie 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::Are they? (By the way: I'm Belgian!) 31 octombrie 2007 17:59 (UTC) ::::Lol 'tzelfde (floeps, watzegik :P). Srry, mistake :P Alexandru 31 octombrie 2007 18:01 (UTC) ::::: Huh!!!! Haha, just kiddin'. Those dutchmen are nice guys. Such a funny country! 31 octombrie 2007 18:04 (UTC) ::::::But why do you talk 3 languages in such a small country? :S Alexandru 31 octombrie 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::::::It's like that, and we better learn how to get on with it. 31 octombrie 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm, the only thing what Belgium is good for is chocolate :P (kidding 2 ) Alexandru 31 octombrie 2007 18:18 (UTC) :::::::::Well, Holland is good for... euh... 31 octombrie 2007 18:20 (UTC) (:D :D :P) ::::::::::food, old cities, good transport, Randstad, richdom.. Alexandru 31 octombrie 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ooh, I was justing thinking of peanut butter (pindakaas noemen jullie dat), but I'm sorry, American peanut butter is better :P 31 octombrie 2007 18:23 (UTC) ::::::::::::Bleh, I hate peanut butter. Alexandru 31 octombrie 2007 18:25 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, Dutch peanut butter is too salt, American is mjummie sweet! 31 octombrie 2007 18:27 (UTC)